To Murder Artistically
by Wolf Goddess of Siberia
Summary: After 11 world renown artistic people are brutally murdered, the notorious gang Akatsuki are hired to bodyguard whoever is #1 in their profession. But as more time passes, the body count rises. In this business it's hard to stay on top. (Sasuke and his team are apart of the Akatsuki in this fic) Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content.
1. Killer's POV

This is just the prologue. Rated M for future violence and sexual content.

* * *

The sky roared with anger as flashes of light danced across the blackened sky. The torrent of rain was ruthless, soaking everything within reach as it started to rain. She could feel her long black hair plaster her face and her clothes getting soaked as she waited. She had never killed a man before, but you know what they say...first time for everything. When _he_ had told her who her target was, she had been elated. Her target was was the best photographer around. He was know world-wide for his pictures. Might Guy was number one in his profession. But he had to go. He was annoying, loud, weird, and everything she hated, not to mention he wouldn't take a picture of her in the park. Something about not being as youthful as she used to be. She couldn't wait until she saw his lifeless body. _He_ told her to wait outside until her target came out, then when he had his back turned she would kill him. _He_ told her to do it..._creatively._ She checked the time on her watch. _'11:47 P.M.? Damn it! I've been out here for almost three hours, where the hell is he?'_

She stared at the metallic, 10 story building on the opposite side of the street, waiting for her target to leave. Finally she heard the front doors slide open to reveal a tired, sweaty Might Guy. And he was alone. _'Perfect...'_ she thought. Guy lived five blocks from Konoha Incorporated. She had plenty of time to kill him. She was currently hiding under an old Weeping Willow as she watched him turn towards the left heading to his house. She stealthily stalked him through the park, her body moving silently around shrubs and trees. _'Starving yourself has it's advantages,' _she thought smugly. She gripped the tranquilizer in her gloved hand as she got closer to him. She could hear her heart beating like crazy in her chest and feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She crossed the empty street to get closer to him. _'Almost there...' _Once she was right behind him she stabbed him in between the shoulder blades quickly injected the tranquilizer into him. Before he could turn around to see the face of his attacker, he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

_'Now...What to do...What to do...Oh, I know,' _she thought, grinning maliciously. She grabbed his body and slowly drug him back to the park. It took 42 minutes as he weighed twice as much as she did. Once she arrived, she pulled him on one of the park benches and moved him to a sitting position. She then pulled out his camera and placed it in his hands, almost as if he were looking through his recent photos. She turned the camera on. Luckily it was water-proof. The rain had lightened up to a light drizzle since she knocked him out. "I've always hated you. Especially when I found out why you wouldn't take my picture. You don't know what true beauty is and I'm glad I get to be the one to kill you." She knew that he couldn't hear her, but saying it out loud made her feel better. She took the needle she used on him earlier and stabbed him through his left eye into his brain. Then she repeated the action on his right eye. _'Well, if he's not dead now, he'll bleed out soon and die.'_

She glanced at the eye-kabob and shoved it into the pocket of her trench coat as a souvenir. She looked around and noticed that it stopped raining. _'Time to go. _He _will want all the gory details,'_ she thought, giggling softly. She started walking away from the bloody crime scene knowing they would never catch her. _'After all, who would suspect a model? The best part is, I'm just getting started.'_

* * *

This story is going to be in the P.O.V. of whoever is #1 in their profession, but I will have a chapter every now in then done in the killer's P.O.V. Sakura is the main character and she will end up with someone in Akatsuki, I just don't know who. I'll have a poll when they are introduced in a couple chapters so you can vote for who you want:) This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome. Please review!:D


	2. The Beginning of the End

Sorry this is so late! I lost inspiration for this story, but then I got it back a couple nights ago at 2am haha I'll try and update more often:)

Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content. You have been warned.

* * *

It was all over the news. Kiba's death was the eleventh in the last 5 months. Sakura heard about it a week days ago. He was eaten alive by a pack of starved wolves at the zoo. _'Well, I guess that's what happens when you're an arrogant bastard.'_ She never liked the guy.

The cafe was loud and crowded as usual. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her short, pink locks. _'I hate the ranking system. I don't know who's worse, Kiba Inuzuka or Koyuki Kazahana...'_ She could hear the people around her talk about Kiba's death. _'He's dead and he's _still_ the topic of conversation,'_ she thought, sighing to herself. She looked down at her empty vanilla frappuccino cup and threw it away. _'I guess I better get back to work.' _She walked out of the cafe and headed towards Konoha Inc. which was 8 blocks away.

Sakura could feel a pair of eyes on her back so she turned and immediately smiled. Slowly following her was Gaara, her childhood friend, on his red and black motorcycle. She saw Gaara reach behind him and grab another helmet, holding it out to her. She laughed as she grabbed the helmet and put it on. Swinging one leg over the motorcycle, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding tightly when he took off. _'He always finds a way to cheer me up,'_ she thought, smiling happily at her old friend.

She was a tad confused when she saw that instead of driving towards Konoha Inc., Gaara was driving towards Ino's flat. Sakura leaned forwards a little to yell, "I thought you were taking me to work! Why are we going to the Pig's house?"

She chuckled evilly when he yelled back, "I heard that Ino has a new boy toy and she's with him right now! I thought you might want to say hi!"

_'Oh the evil things I could do to get her back for telling everyone at work that I was pregnant.'_

* * *

_'Damn I look good,'_ Ino thought as she admired herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a lacy, dark blue, baby doll lingerie dress that reached a few inches past her hips, and matching underwear. She let her hair out of its ponytail and slightly curled it so the long, blonde waves draped over her shoulders and back. She skillfully gave herself smoky eyes and dark red lipstick. She gave herself another once-over before she walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. The bedroom was colored in different shades of blue with a splash of purple here and there. She stalked towards her bed, swaying her hips. Through the drapes attached to her bed, she could faintly see the outline of a man lying down.

Ino went to the opening at the foot of her bed and slowly parted the curtains. "Sai…Sorry for making you wait, I had to fix myself up."

She smirked when he remained silent, raking his eyes over her body. She opened the drapes further to crawl onto the bed. Climbing over Sai's body, she gently pushed his chest down and straddled his hips. She looked down, pouting slightly when she saw that his suit pants, socks, and white button-up shirt were still on. Impatient, she ripped open his shirt. If the lust wasn't evident in his eyes before, it was now.

Ino slowly licked her lips, making sure that he noticed, as she sensually ran her hands up and down his chest. She then leaned down to lick his lips and moaned when he grabbed the back of her head to make her kiss him. She noted that he tasted like mint. _'Someone's trying to impress me.'_

She broke the kiss and grabbed his crotch through his pants to get his attention. "Now now Sai, you know the rules."

He weakly nodded, his face starting to flush. She loosened her grip and started to massage him there, delighted as he tried to muffle his moans using his hand. She grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them at his sides, moving her body to slowly grind on him. His eyes were clouded with lust, just like hers. She loved looking down on him, being in control. It was her thing. _'What I really want is a man to take that control…oh well. I'll just make my lovers squirm with pleasure until then.'_

She lifted her body off of him, secretly smiling when he let out a moan of frustration. Quickly taking off his belt, Ino opened his pants, feeling triumphant when she saw that she made him hard. Being in power was turning her on and she wanted to get the show on the road. Ino moved back to where she was, riding him with his boxers on. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, moaning when he started massaging them through the cloth. She lifted her arms above her head so he could take the lingerie dress off, the cold air making her skin more sensitive.

Instead of going back to playing with her breasts, she felt him move his hands to where her hips connected to her legs. She threw her head back and loudly moaned when he used his thumb to massage that sensitive spot. Tired with all the foreplay, she pulled his boxers down. She leaned forward and opened her mouth, ready to taste him when she heard the doorbell ring. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she growled.

"Ino...please..." she heard Sai moan.

Furious, Ino quickly got off the bed and walked to the door, not caring that the only thing she was wearing was her lacy, dark blue panties. Her face was flushed and she was slightly panting. She flipped her wavy blonde hair behind her shoulders before she swung the door open, surprised to see Gaara and Sakura.

"Jeeze Ino! Cover up or something!" Sakura said, looking away from her.

"I don't know Sakura…I kinda like her like this," Gaara said as he shamelessly stared at Ino's, almost, naked body.

Ino winked at him before leaning against the door frame. "You're _always_ welcome to join me Gaara. Why are you here Sakura?" She tried not to laugh when Sakura glared at her.

"Well Ino-Pig, I just came to say hi…You won't mind if we come in, right?" Ino was pushed aside by Sakura. When Gaara tried to walk through the door, Ino pressed herself against him, whispering, "Gaara, why don't you ever come to visit me…_alone_?"

She gasped when he reached for her breast and leaned down. "As much as I admire that beautiful body of yours," he said, kissing her neck. "I prefer my prey a little more…innocent."

She pouted when he gently pushed her away to go follow Sakura. She was alarmed when she realized where Sakura and Gaara were headed. _'Oh shit! Sai!'_ Ino ran back to her room to find Sakura grinning like a mad man as Sai tried to grab the sheets to cover himself.

"Sai? Really Pig? And I thought you two hated each other. Is this yours? " Sakura asked her distastefully, holding up her lingerie dress.

"Yes, it is! I designed it myself thank you very much!" Ino said, snatching the cloth out of Sakura's hands. "What do you want Forehead?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see what my dear friend was up too," Sakura said with false sweetness.

Ino noticed that Gaara had disappeared. Seeing a flash of light out of the corner of her eye, she turned her attention back to Sakura who was holding up a camera. She stared at her frenemy in horror.

"Well…I guess I better get back to work! I'll have an interesting conversation with Shikamaru…Later!"

Ino felt the adrenaline rush through her veins when Sakura ran out of the room. Chasing after her she saw Sakura jump on Gaara's motorcycle. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_

She ran back inside to throw on a random dress as fast as possible, quickly slipping into some blue ballet flats before sprinting outside to her baby blue mustang. _'Alright…time to put this baby's speed to the test,'_ Ino thought before she floored it.

* * *

"I don't know Ino…Sakura's my friend too," Tenten tried to explain, holding the phone to her ear while she practiced her dancing.

"I know, I know! But…Fine! But only because you hooked us up!" She said before hanging up. _'Great...What does she want me to do, tackle her?'_

Sighing, Tenten continued to go through the steps of the dance, ignoring the people who were also in the lobby. _'One, two, three. One, two, three…'_

She smiled when she saw Neji take her hands to dance with her. "Where were you? I missed you."

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Naruto. He wants Ino to make our costumes for the dance," he said, giving her a light kiss on the check, making her blush.

"About that…When Sakura comes through those doors, we need to stop her. Her camera needs to be destroyed."

She frowned when Neji shook his head, but he didn't disagree with her. They danced for several more minutes before the front doors slid open, revealing Sakura. Tenten glanced at Neji before she headed straight for Sakura. Sakura must have known what was going on because instead of greeting Tenten when she saw her walking towards her, she ran towards the Art Wing. Tenten immediately ran after her.

"Sakura! Stop! Don't do this!" Tenten yelled. Years of being a dancer has built up her stamina, making her faster than Sakura. Even though she was about 10 feet behind her, she was quickly gaining on her.

"You don't understand Tenten! She told everyone I was _pregnant_! With _Lee's_ baby! Bitch is goin' down!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and sped up, hoping to catch Sakura before it was too late. She was almost within reaching distance before Sakura fell down. Going too fast to stop, Tenten tripped over Sakura and fell flat on her face. "Owww…"

She looked behind her to see Sakura sprawled over Hinata, the camera in between her and Sakura.

* * *

_'I cannot believe that bitch ran into me!'_

Hinata pretended to be dazed as Sakura got off of her, quickly pulling her up while muttering an apology. "It's okay Sakura, I know it wasn't your fault," She said, sweetly_. 'That was so your fault. Watch where you're going next time!'_ Hinata thought, closing her eyes so they couldn't see the fury.

Hinata quickly opened her eyes and stepped back when Tenten lunged for Sakura's camera, both now playing tug-a-war with the piece of equipment. When they got close to her, she took another step back, hitting one of the doors. She was surprised to see Ino joining the fight, wearing a baby blue mini-dress. _'They're so loud…they better not hit me.'_

To avoid being injured, Hinata quickly opened the door and ran through, shutting it so they wouldn't follow her. She let out a squeak in surprise when she saw Naruto, dressed in an orange suit, attending to a group of guys and one girl, all wearing a black T-shirt with a red cloud on it. She blushed in embarrassment when everyone's attention went to her and the door she was currently leaning against. She realized that they could hear the fight though the door.

"Give it to me, Billboard-Brow!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Yeah? Well I want that picture!"

"Sure! _After_ I show Shikamaru!"

"Bitch! You have _no_ idea what you're doing!"

"Just give us the camera Sakura!"

"Why? So she can continue being a two-faced whore?! How could you take her side Tenten?"

"You don't understand Sakura-"

"Yeah, so shut up and give me the camera so I can destroy it!"

After hearing a few thuds and the splintering of wood, Hinata realized what would happen and got off of the door, running behind Naruto. She could see the cracks in the wood getting bigger a few seconds before the door gave way. Tenten and Sakura fell on Ino, while the camera was smashed when it hit the ground. Hinata watched as the three girls quickly got off the ground, glaring at each other. _'They never cease to amaze me.'_

"Hey Sakura, Ino, Tenten! I want you to meet some people," Naruto said, trying to distract the, possibly homicidal, girls. Pointing to the strange group, Naruto said, "This is the Akatsuki. They're going to be body guarding you from now on."

* * *

Okay, so this is how I'm going to make the pairings. Every chapter I'll list the possible pairings for Sakura. Yes, I'm including Team Hawk because they were a part of the Akatsuki. Each person gets 1 Sakura pairing vote per chapter, starting with chapter 2. The votes will only count for the next chapter.

EX: For chapter 3, if ItaSaku has 10 votes and SasoSaku has 1, then a small interaction will be between Sasori and Sakura while a BIG interaction will be made between Itachi and Sakura. If in chapter 4, there are no ItaSaku votes and 7 DeiSaku votes, then there will be a DeiSaku moment and not an ItaSaku moment. I know, it's a tad confusing.

You can also vote for other canon/crack pairings that may or may not involve members of the Akatsuki (There's no limit to those votes, only the Sakura pairing votes)So vote every chapter so I know what to write! Hahaha And review…..I love reviews:)

Here are the possible Sakura pairings for chapter 3…..

Sasori x Sakura

Itachi x Sakura

Hidan x Sakura

Pein x Sakura

Kisame x Sakura

Deidara x Sakura

Kakuzu x Sakura

Sasuke x Sakura

Suigetsu x Sakura

Jugo x Sakura

Zetsu x Sakura

Tobi x Sakura

The deadline for voting for the chapter 3 Sakura pairings will be April 28, 2013.

Review and VOTE:D


End file.
